daytimesoapsfandomcom-20200215-history
Summer Newman
Summer Newman (formerly Travers) is a fictional character on the CBS daytime soap opera The Young and the Restless. Actress History: *Elara & Rhea Kerwin (01/2007-05/2008; recurring) *Bianca & Chiara D'Ambrosio (05/2008-09/2008; recurring) *Angelina & Sophia Hert (09/2008-05/2009; recurring) *Samantha Bailey (06/2009-03/2012; recurring) *Lindsay Bushman (06/2012-09/2012; recurring) *Hunter Haley King (07/2012-present) Character History: Background: Summer Ann Newman is the only child of Nicholas "Nick" Newman and Phyllis Summers . She was born on December 18, 2006 (later changed to December 18, 1994). She has five siblings, older half-brothers Daniel Romalotti Jr. and Noah Newman, older half-sister Cassidy "Cassie" Newman, younger half-sister Faith Newman and half-brother Christian Newman. Phyllis had believed that she could not have another child following years of not being able to have a child. At the time that Summer was conceived, Phyllis was having an affair with a married Nick as well as her ex-husband John "Jack" Abbott Jr. The DNA test showed Nick to be Summer's father. Nick divorced wife Sharon Collins and became engaged to Phyllis. 2000's: Phyllis and Jack were trapped in an elevator during a snow storm when Phyllis went in labour. Jack delieved Summer and soon the three rescued. Summer's name comes from her mother's maiden name and the ironic fact that she was born in the winter. Nick and Phyllis married a few months later. Summer grew up along side Fenmore "Fen" Baldwin, the daughter of Phyllis's best friends Michael Baldwin and Lauren Fenmore. Fen had been born just a few months before her. A few months later, Nick was presumed dead in a plane crash for a few months. Nick was later found but didn't remember the last few years of his life. He believed that he was still married to Sharon and the Cassie was still alive. Nick and Phyllis later got back together but it didn't last long. Nick began an affair with Sharon. Nick and Sharon were starting a life and Sharon was pregnant. Phyllis later slept with Jack. This angered Jack's crazy ex-wife Patricia "Patty" Williams. Patty cause Summer to go into anaphylactic shock due to her peanut allergy. Summer illness cause Sharon to push Nick and Phyllis back together dispite her being pregnant with Nick's child. Summer's half sister Faith was born and switched at birth by her uncle Victor "Adam" Newman Jr. 2010's: Nick and Phyllis's relationship was on and off over the couple years. The couple would divorced get married and miscarry a child. In her teens, Summer makes friends with Courtney Sloane who later revealed to be an undercover cop. When Summer was in her late teens, Summer fell hard for Kyle Abbott, Jack's son. Nick took a dislike to the relationship and forbid Summer to dated Kyle. It was revealed that Nick was unsure of he was Summer's biological father as the first DNA done when Phyllis was pregnant with Summer had come back inconclusive. Nick ran a secret DNA test that revealed that he was not Summer's father and Jack was revealed to be Summer's father. Summer and Kyle broke up as they were half-siblings. Soon after Phyllis had a fall down some stairs and went into a coma. Summer's life was turned upside down, but she slowly built a relationship with Jack. Sharon stepped in as a mother figure in Summer's life. Summer soon met cameraman Austin Travers, Summer fell hard and fast for Austin. Austin was in a bad place and blamed Summer's aunt Avery Summers's for the death of his mother. Austin took Avery hostage and during a fight Austin accidently shot Paul Williams. Summer and Austin go on the run and Summer loses her virginity to Austin. Summer later comes up with a plan to married Austin so that she doesn't have to testify against him in court for shoting Paul. The couple elopes. A year after going into the coma, Phyllis awakens and takes a dislike to Summer's marriage to Austin. Phyllis also reveals that Sharon switched Summer's paternity test and that Nick is in fact her father. On February 14, 2015, Summer's aunt Abigail "Abby" Newman has a party and Summer and Austin attend a party along with Fenmore Baldwin, Mariah Copeland, Kevin Fisher, Noah Newman and Courtney Sloane. The group is drugged and the group wakes up to find that Austin has been killed. They orginally think that Summer Newman killed Austin because he was having an affair with Abby but it is later discovered that someone else murdered Austin. Kyle returns to town right after and stands by Summer. The two start a relationship but it is not without problems because of their families on going feud. Newman, Summer